Como Romeo y Julietta
by Haruki-sou
Summary: Kiku Honda era un adolescente muy Introvertido, tecnológico y tal vez algo antisocial con unos padre muy protectores, y Alfred F. Jones era extrovertido, gracioso, el héroe del salón y padre muy protectores, una historia similar a la de Romeo y Julietta, pero tal vez con otro final. USAx JP AmeriPan
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores les traigo una historia USAxJP espero que les guste:

nombres:

Kiku Honda: Japón

Alfred F. Jones: América

Arthur Jones Kirkland(para que concuerden los apellidos):Inglaterra

Yao Honda Wang(se aplica lo mismo de arriba): China

Xiao Lin Honda( se aplica lo mismo):Hong Kong

Sell Bennefoy (se aplica lo de los apellidos): Seychelles

Mei-Mei: Taiwan

Matthew Jones: Canadá

Francis Bennefoy: Francia

sin más que decir aquí mi historia y no olviden dejar un review, es 100% gratis

...

Kiku Honda era un niño de nueve años muy introvertido, siempre estaba en su habitación leyendo o dibujando, eran algo similar que su hermano Xiao, pero el era mucho más introvertido, no le gustaba salir, y nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con su madre.

Por el contrario Alfred otro niño de nueve años y medio, era muy Extrovertido, amante de los cómics de superhéroes, le encantaba jugar con sus amigos y comer hamburguesas, el tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no eran muy iguales, al menos fisicamente, ya que Mattie era más tranquilo pero no era tan introvertido como los Honda.

Esta historia comienza con una mañana soleada en Inglaterra con dos niños, asiáticos, por supuesto que se vestían para ir a clases, pueden que sean pequeño peor ambos eran muy independientes, ambos dormían en la misma habitación pero en diferentes camas, El más bajito era Kiku que tenía unos problemas para ponerse la camiseta del uniforme de la escuela, su hermano Xiao lo miró y le ayudó rápidamente.

-gracias- dijo el más pequeño a su hermano de diez años.

-de nada, creo- dijo tomando su mochila de autos de carreras, abriendo la puerta, Kiku copió sus movimientos, tomando su mochila, de color rojo y puntos negros y salieron de la habitación.

al bajar las escaleras entraron a la habitación donde estaban, sus padres, su madre Mei-Mei estaba sirviendo una taza de té a su esposo, que leía el diario matutino.

ambos niños se sentaron en las sillas, y empezaron a comer, lentamente.

Al lado de la casa de los Honda, residían los Jones, que era constituida por Arthur Jones Kirkland, un hombre muy serio de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y grandes, cejas, que esperaba su té caliente, su esposa se llamaba Sell, una señorita proveniente de las islas Seychelles en África, se conocieron cuando el hombre tomaba vacaciones en dichas islas, donde la joven era cantante del espectáculo en el hotel, Esa mujer era muy hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos achocolatados, su rostro joven y pasible, ambos criaron a dos niños, Alfred y Matthew, gemelos, iguales a su padre, pero con características psicológicas heredadas de su madre.

El gemelo mayor, Alfred estaba atando sus zapatos negros, mientras que Su hermano menor, tomaba a su peluche de oso.

-no pensarás levar ese oso ¿o sí Mattie?- preguntó Alfred mirándolo con risa, tratando de evitar unas carcajadas.

-no te rías- dijo muy despacio, casi inaudible, Matt, haciendo que Alfred girara sus ojos, Matt se acomodó los lentes y juntos bajaron al segundo piso, donde sus padres los recibieron con un gran desayuno.

...

-Quiero darles la bienvenida, a un nuevo compañero de clases, espero que lo traten bien, como los buenos compañeros que son- una ola de murmullos se extendió en la sala de clases, cuando la profesora dejó de hablar y presentó a Kiku que se había puesto rojo de vergüenza, y había pensado en que la tierra se lo tragara o desparecer de aquella vergonzosa situación. -preséntate dulzura- le dijo la profesora a Kiku dándole ánimos.

El pequeño se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y dijo:

-mi nombre es Honda Kiku, es un placer- dijo el niño aún más rojo.

-cuéntanos sobre ti por favor- dijo la maestra y Kiku asintió.

-tengo nueve años, y bueno, yo vivía en J-Japón- se puso nervioso al ver como un grupo de niños lo miraba y soltaba unas carcajadas- junto con mis padres... pero... por el t-trabajo de mi padre... llegamos aquí- dijo ocultando su rostro en la bufanda que enrollaba su rostro.

-bueno, te puede sentar ahora- le dijo la maestra y Kiku legó a una mesa, donde se encontraban dos niños más.

Todas las mesas eran redondas y de colores, Kiku permaneció callado y mirando todo a su alrededor, habían muchos colores.

-vee~ ¡Ciao!- dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos y mejillas rosadas- mi nombre es Feliciano- corrección chico, Kiku se sonrojó al tener ese pensamiento, -y él- tomó la manga del otro niño tirándola un poco- es Ludwig-

-hallo- dijo con el ceño fruncido, y Kiku sonrió un poco.

-soy Honda Kiku- dijo sonriente algo rosado.

-¿te llamas Honda? vee~-

-no, mi nombre es Kiku- dijo el de cabello negro.

-¿y por qué dices primero tu apellido?-

-así se presenta en mi país-

-vee~- concluyó el pequeño italiano sonriendo.

Kiku prestaba mucha atención a la clase de su maestra y también a sus compañeros, pero le llamó la atención un grupo de niños que estaba riendo fuertemente.

el primero era un muchacho de acento extraño y ojos verdes, el segundo, era de cabello algo largo ondulado, traía un oso consigo y tenía los ojos violeta detrás de unos lentes, el tercero era muy similar a Feliciano, solo que cabello más oscuro y ojos verdes oscuro, el cuarto de cabello rubio muy alto y de sonrisa un poco aterradora y el quinto tenía el cabello alborotado y rubio de ojos azules y reía escandalosamente.

-Feliciano- llamó Kiku con algo de temor

-¿uh?-

-¿es un pariente tuyo? el de allí- apuntó al moreno de ojos verdes y rostro enojado.

-¡ah! ¡Fratello!, es mi hermano ve~ y se llama Lovino- dijo El Italiano volviendo a dibujar, sacando una duda al pequeño asiático, mirando nuevamente al grupo, se quedó así un tiempo hasta que el rubio escandaloso lo miró haciendo que Kiku se sobresaltara y regresara su mirada asustada a la hoja blanca que decía:

_"¿que quieres ser de mayor?"_

_¿reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku miró por la ventana, la nieve no dejaba de caer, trayendo recuerdos del pequeño Japonés, a su lado estaba Feliciano, y atrás de este se encontraba Ludwig junto a Roderich, que supuestamente era primo del alemán.

Kiku ya había conocido a cinco personas y tal vez dos de ellos nuevos amigos, primero a Feliciano y Ludwig y luego a Roderich, Elizabetha y Lily, Lily también era una prima de Ludwig y también se enteró que habían muchos primos de este en cursos más avanzados, como su hermano mayor, Gilbert o sus primos Vash, Vladimir, Berwald y Leopold.

Kiku no había tenido tanta familia antes, tal vez un par de tíos pero nada más, en el caso de Feliciano, pues el también tenía muchos primos pero lejanos y de otro país, no recordaba de donde eran...* pero solo sabía la existencia de el hermano de Feliciano.

-Ve~ ¿Kiku?- El japonés dio vuelta a mirada a su compañero de banca que se encontraba mirando su cuaderno.-no entiendo...-

-solo tienes que multiplicar esto para que te dé este resultado...- dijo el japonés algo tímido.

-prefiero otras, cosas, como cocinar... o pintar...- dijo mientras volvía a garabatear en su cuadernillo. el japones suspiró dejando que entrara una fría corriente de aire por su garganta haciéndolo temblar.

-¡no entiendo!- Kiku levantó la mirada y vió al hermano de Feliciano que se encontraba al lado del chico con acento extraño.-¡tengo hambre! ¡tengo sueño!... maldición...- murmuró el pequeño haciendo que Kiku se asustara por el uso de "palabrotas"

-Oh bueno tío no tenéis que tomarlo así...es fácil... no os desesperareis que en un minuto más ya os podrás comer esos delicioso tomates~-dijo el de acento extraño sonriendo

...

-¿club?- preguntó Kiku mientras Juntaba la nieve para hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-¡claro que sí!, aún no tiene nombre pero, queremos que te unas, junto, al asombroso yo y los otros miembros no asombrosos- dijo el hermano mayor de Ludwig, tratando de que Kiku entrara al club que había sido creado por Ludwig, una tarde de verano.

-¿y quienes están dentro?- preguntó Kiku.

*-bueno... el asombroso yo, Gilbert, Lud, Feliciano y Lovino- ¿Lovino debe ser hermano de Feliciano? ¿no? el de las palabrotas en matemática, pensó Kiku...- Leopold, Tino, Tai, Lily, Vash, Berwald, la marimacha Elizabetha, Vladimir, Milen, Roderich y Antonio...- dijo Arrogantemente el hermano de Ludwig.*

-creo que si- dijo Kiku- podrían llamarse... Axis... Powers, Axis Powers.-

-asombroso, no tanto como yo, pero si, ¡Lud! tenemos nombre para el club se llamaran el asombroso Gilbert y los Axis Powers...- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-te divertirás vee~- dijo Feliciano sonriendo y Kiku asintió y volvió ah hacer su figurita en la nieve.

-¿hay otros clubes?- preguntó Kiku.

-_clarro_ que si, _perro_ no _pensarras_ en_ dejarrnos_ ¿_verrdad_ Kiku?- Una castaña de ojos verdes apareció detrás de Feliciano sonriendo, traía dos coletas desordenas y estaba muy agitada con las mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz roja por el frío.

- no claro que no...- murmuro haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas-¿como cuales?.

-los Aliados- dijo Elizabetha acercándose a kiku y empezar a formar figuritas en la nieve.-es un grupo muy popular y esta formado por muchos, pero los más importantes, son Alfred, Ivan, Matthew, Francis, *Scott, los gemelos O´Connor, Lien y Feliks.*- dijo Elizabetha mientras contaba sus dedos llenos de nieve.

Elizabetha le sonrió a Kiku y antes de que este pudiera decir algo sintió como algo frío chocaba contra su nuca y se colaba en su ropa, miró asustado hacia atrás, al igual que Feliciano y Elizabetha y vieron como Alfred sostenía una bola de nieve.

-ahora que tienen nombre... ¡PELEA DE NIEVE!. Elizabetha tomó del brazo a Kiku y lo llevó detrás de un gran roble junto con Feliciano, que miraba asustado a todas partes.

-¿y Ludwig? ¡LUDWIG! ¡LUDWIG! ¡SALVAME! ¡SALVAME!-

-silencio, Feliciano o nos atraparán- Feliciano empezó a temblar, algo que Kiku ya había hecho, por la nieve en su cuerpo, Se escuchó el ruido del algo perforando el aire y chocar justo a un centímetro de Elizabetha, que era la más alta de los tres, en el roble haciendo que los tres se alarmaran.

miraron y vieron como a lo lejos, pero rápidamente, venía la hermana menor de Ivan, Natalia, corriendo como una completa psicópata, atrás de esta venían Yekaterina y Toris con bolas de nieve.

-Corran, corras- murmuró Elizabetha, mientras Kiku y Feliciano corrían por sus vidas.

vieron a lo lejos un pequeño muro.

-miren allí- apuntó Elizabetha,- nos introduciremos en esa base para protegernos- dijo Elizabetha, Kiku se sentía como en una completa guerra.

ambos asintieron y corrieron tratando de evadir las bolas de nieve de los Aliados.

llegaron y descubrieron la sorpresa que tres poderes del eje se encontraban haciendo bolas de nieve para que se lanzaran desde allí, y no eran nada más que Gilbert, Ludwig y Vladimir y tres capturados, Raivis, Feliks y Matthew

-oh marimacha, que bueno que estás aquí- dijo Gilbert recibiendo un empujón de esta y sacándole la lengua

-han capturado a Leopold, Lily, Tai y Berwald- informó Vladimir

-vamos perdiendo- dijo asustado Feliciano.

-ya no- dijo Vash entrando al bloque junto con Lily y leopold, Kiku abría jurado que Leopold era una chica.

-por eso eres el más cabrón- dijo Gilbert riendo.

-Tsh- murmuró para empezar a hacer bolitas de nieve junto con los dos prisioneros liberados.

-Alfred...- murmuró Matthew, mirando hacia afuera, allí se encontraba su hermano, bueno a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, corriendo hacia el bloque, llamandose así mismo el heroe.

-pensé que eras Alfred- dijo Vladimir mirando a Matthew.

-si lo tuviéramos ya habríamos ganado Vad*- dijo irónico Gilbert.-¡ja! ¡le atiné!- dijo riéndose de Francis que se había caído a causa de la bola de nieve lanzada por Gilbert

...

por otra parte...

-vamos chicos, ustedes serán mis refuerzos y yo el héroe- dijo el Héroe, Alfred.

-pero, ¿que hacemos- preguntó Scott enojado cruzándose de brazos

-atacarán la base del eje, y yo como el héroe que soy saltaré y derribaré el muro salvando a Mattie, y a Raivis y Feliks.

-no me parece...¡AH!- Francis se encontraba tirado por el gran impacto de la bola lanzada por Gilbert.

-¡que comience el día D!- todo los pokemon´s de Alfred se lanzaron contra el bloque de los ejes, derrivándolo al instante y que luego fue atacado por bolas, por los otros aliados de Alfred.

Kiku que había predicho el ataque pero que no había alcanzado a decir nada logró esquivar la caída del supuesto muro de Berlín llamado así por Ludwig y Gilbert

y luego evitar las bolas de nieve, Alfred que se dio cuenta del pequeño chico del eje, corrió hacia él, sin que nadie lo supiera, pues era su momento heroico y de ataque final.

Kiku Giro haciendo una maniobra rápida que causo la caída de Alfred al querer imitarlo y con las bolas de nieve en sus manos, empezó a atacar rápidamente a Alfred que empezó a protegerse con los brazos y piernas, Kiku estaba entablando una sonrisa la ver la ridícula pose del estadounidense, y luego sintió como bolas chocaban contra su espalda dejándolo en el suelo.

Afred rápidamente se levantó y empezó a juntar una gran bola de nieve, la levanto y antes de lanzarla le dijo.

-nunca ataques mi Pearl Harbor* chinito, Game over, ¡JA! ¡JA!- y le lanzó la bola el japones sintió el frío hielo que se escurría en su cuerpo y rápidamente se levantó limpiándoselo la nieve.-los héroes siempre gana- dijo cuando llegó donde sus amigos.

-jugaste bien Honda- le dijo el estadounidense corriendo donde sus aliados, por el contrario los del eje corrieron hacia Kiku a felicitarlo por buena resistencia y buen trabajo y diciéndole que fue le más cerca en acabar con Alfred, después, de Gilbert y Ludwig.

-buen trabajo Kiku- dijo Ludwig, sonriendo levemente al igual que Feliciano lo abrazaba.

-el mejor juego ve~-

y sonó la campana haciendo que todos entraran, a lo lejos Kiku vió al americano sonriéndole, y volviendo a corre hacia la entrada del colegio.

¿reviws?

creo que este es el mejor cap que hecho y el que más me gusta, no se ustedes, peor me gustaría saberlo de a travez de un reviw, lo espero son 100% gratis este cap va dedicado a Jessi albarn que dio un lindo reviw, ojala lo hayas disfrutado swettie~

me despido con los *

1.- Kiku se refiere a que España al tener muchos "primos" (que son los paises hispanos) por consecuencia esos primos también sonde los hermanos rizitos

2.- Leopold = Kugelmel

Tino = Finlandia

Tai = tailandia

Lily = Liechtestein

Vash = Suiza

Berwald = Suecia

Elizabetha = Hungria

Vladimir = Rumania

Milen = Bulgaria

Roderich = Austria

Antonio = España

3.- Scott = Escocia

los gemelos O´Connor = irlanda del norte y del sur

Lien = Vietnam

Feliks = Polonia

4.- Gilbert se refiere a que si unos del los equipos atrapa al lider (en el caso de los aliados alfred y en el caso de los del eje Ludwig, si esa noticia de que Ludwig era el jefe casi mata a prussia)


End file.
